deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno-Contra Troopers
Xeno-Contra Troopers is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance. The hard-hitting infamous mercenary group battles the corrupted multi-billion dollars corporation and rouge militias across the galaxies. Their guerrilla and survival skills are incredibly unstoppable. Origins Raizen and Norrak were the mercenaries hired by Weiyan-Yukani Corporation for money of their personal goals. However, they're the opposite as Raizen wants to donate his orphanage while Norrak wants to buy new weapons and vehicles of his own. But when their contractor have gone too far, they turned down their contract with them and left the Corporation empty handed. But they'll soon to discover as they were branded as targets for other mercenaries. Raizen and Norrak formed a mercenary group called the Xeno-Contra and they've recruited seven mercenaries to join in. Reizya, the top-class sniper; Chyrocks, the Xeno heavy weapons alien; Yoshimurga, the deadly Xeno assassin; Zenxang, the alien incubator soldier; Deaxon, the Xeno alien supporter; Bullzard, the Xeno alien berserker; and Skeeter, the Xeno alien rocket soldier. They also After the recruitment is complete, they were attacked by the Weiyan-Yutani PMC goons as they've received the message as the retaliation and they got the message as they've learned that Raizen's girlfriend and her scientist father have been kidnapped, now it's a war for them as they're heading to the troubled war-torn planet called Black Charak. The Xeno-Contras are dispatched themselves into the war-torn planet where they've found themselves in the middle of civil war between the peaceful Blue Xenoes and the rebellious Red Xenoes, funded and supported by the rouge Black Xenoes known as the Black Cabal Commandos. In the midst of the battle, the Xeno-Contras helped the Blue Xenoes to fight the Red Xenoes and the Black Cabal Commandos. After the battle, they've fought their way through the jungles, the canyons, the mountainside, and then into the city where they've learned that the Weiyan-Yukani Corporation is holding their hostages to force them to work on the abandoned secret project. During their daring rescue mission, they've weakened their defenses, cut off their supply lines, and eradicate the Black Cabal Commandos and its evil allies like they're fighting like warriors and they ain't got time to bleed, even they don't stop to fight. Even more, they were actually paid by them for rewards and credits, thus they've become the most famous (or infamous) mercenary group in the Xeno-Galaxy. The Xeno-Contras have entered the capital city with the help of the Blue Xenoes as they've fought their way in a downtown, central square, and corporate building served as the enemy's main base and raided their base. As they've liberated the capital city and rescued the professor, the Xeno-Contras found the location of his daughter at the militant base, nearby the cave where the Red Xenoes and their Queen are holding there in a final struggle for survival. They've raided their base and destroyed the last stockpile of Weapons of Mass Destructions from the corporation and fought their way into the cave and confronted the Red Xeno Queen and her last elites which they've destroyed her armies and herself, ending the civil war effectively. But Raizen have to rescue his girlfriend from the clutches of the Black Cabal Commandos' leader and the Xeno-Contras' nemesis, General Ozark. Raizen jumped on the spacecraft and battled his nemesis in a gunfight until his Aura has awakened and used his advantage to defeat him and rescued the scientist's daughter before the spacecraft exploded in a sky. Their personal mission was accomplished and their war is officially over. After the war on Black Charak, Raizen said goodbye to his girlfriend and continues his career as the mercenary as their war on Weiyan-Yukani Corporation continues and getting more involved in various wars throughout the galaxies. This has brought attention to the Galactic Alliance, branded them as the top guerrilla fighting force against the Syndrome Invaders. Team Members Raizen Raizen is the co-leader of the mercenary group and a Xeno Warrior Class. He's a pretty hotshot, cool, shy, overconfident and comic relief hero who fights for the good cause of freedom and justice. His skills are great with excellent agility and strength. Norrak The alien stalker and the Xeno Soldier and Prowler Class who is the co-leader of the Xeno-Contras. He's stern, cold, and serious alien who speaks no-nonsense and has much more greater feat than Raizen. Norrak was also a member of the special forces unit before he joined the corporation until he and Raizen quits the corporation due to the lack of earnings from them. Adding to his skills, he also infiltrates the enemy bases, killing silently his enemies from behind and can survive longer from massive hordes of hostile factions. Reizya The hot and sexy female alien who is a Sniper Class that she can shoot any target on her sight one by one without missing one. She was once worked for the charity organization that helps children and defending them from the Weiyan-Yukani Corporation. After she's done helping with the charity after the corporation stopped their illegal activity, Reizya joined the Xeno-Contras for continuation against the corrupt corporation. Chyrocks The hulking coolheaded alien who is the Heavy Weapons Gunner of the team. He was once a member of heavy duty guards and destroying Black Cabal Commandos with his powerful smart-machine gun while defending the supplies for the allied troops. After his service for the military after the Black Cabal surrendered, Chyrocks joined the Xeno-Contras after he quits from the military. Yoshimurga The deadly alien Assassin who was once a member of the secretive group for assassins. A quiet and calm alien warrior, Yoshimurga was trained very well to become one of them, assassinating his targets with his razor sharp claws and sword and throwing stars. After his assassinations is completed, Yoshimurga is free to go and joined the Xeno-Contras for more further assassinations on Weiyan-Yukani Corporation. Zenxang The royal alien Flamethrower Soldier who was once a member of the extermination unit, carrying his incubator as his main weapon. He burned everything in his path without pity and mercy and no questions asked. After his service for the queen now that her enemy is wiped out effectively, Zenxang resigned his post freely and joined the Xeno-Contras for further extermination on their enemies. Deaxon The armored alien who is the Defender and Supporter Class of the Xeno-Contras. He defended his allies from the Black Cabal Commandos and supporting local militias against the corporation PMCs. After his several successful contracts, Deaxon joined the mercenary group as their Defender and Supporter for the team. Bullzard The hard-hitting alien who is the Berserker Class of the Xeno-Contras. He was the inmate from the maximum security prison who kills everyone in his way and was sent to solitary confinement until he was released by the corporation. Overtime, however, Bullzard sensed something wrong as he learned that the Weiyan-Yukani Corporation planned to experimenting on him so he escaped with his dual submachine gun and joined the Xeno-Contras for killing his real enemies. Skeeter The coolheaded alien who is the Rocket Soldier of the Xeno-Contras. Skeeter was once a member of the elite special forces unit until he recklessly took out one of the supply ships, mistakenly thought to be a Black Cabal ship. After he was kicked out, Skeeter became a mercenary and redeemed himself to make things right which he did but he decided to continue his new career as the mercenary. Later he was recruited by Raizen and acceptably joined the mercenary group. Inspirations Inspired from Konami's Contra. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance